GB004: Let's Aim for the Goal!!
is the 4th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis After winning the Gym Battle, Gold meets up with the sage. The sage shows an egg to deliver to Professor Elm. Professor Oak, Gold's new acquaintance, decides to deliver the egg, letting Gold continue on. On his way, Gold finds a basketball court, and teams up with a boy named Bugsy, all to win a rare Pokémon. Chapter Plot The nurse and the professor are impressed by Gold's skills, who giggles. The professor, named Oak, remembers Gold is from New Bark Town, and asks how is Elm. Gold realizes his mission was to meet up with the sage, who is already present in the room. Gold looks at the sage, who sees Gold is the errand boy that Professor Elm sent to him. Gold confirms this, while the sage notes Gold brought a Pikachu, who is rarely seen around Johto. Gold claims they are buddies and pinches Pikachu's cheek, making the latter electrocute Gold. The sage is amused, and asks of Gold to give the next item to Professor Elm. Gold is surprised, seeing he has to bring an egg, but the sage explains it's a Pokémon egg. Gold remembers Elm spoke that nobody saw a Pokémon egg hatch, hence why the sage exclaims the importance of this discovery. Due to this importance, the sage asks the egg to be delivered to Professor Elm. Gold sees Elm could research it, but realizes he has to return to New Bark Town, considering it's quite far away. Oak decides to take the egg, since he is going to Pallet Town and he would pass through New Bark Town eventually. The sage wonders if Oak is leaving so soon, making Gold note the two men know each other already. Oak explains the "old man" is his friend, making the sage slightly upset being called like that. Gold sees the two men traveled together, noting how small the world is. Gold is pleased, as he can continue on his championship. Oak believes the closest Gym is in Ecruteak City, but the nurse reports the road to that city is blocked. She suggests Gold going to Azalea City instead, though it's slightly further away. Before Gold leaves, Oak passes a present to him, a Pokédex, which excites Gold much. He scans Pikachu, and thanks Professor Oak for this gift. The sage notices Oak has taken an interest in Gold. Oak smiles, admitting he wants to help Gold grow into a great trainer. Totodile gnaws on Gold's hand, making him in pain, and Oak jokes the Pokémon loves Gold too much. Continuing on the road, Gold learned the Gym Leader in Azalea Town uses Bug-type Pokémon. He is slightly terrified, if his opponent uses a Pokémon like Articuno, so braces himself to train his Pokémon to increase his chances of winning. Suddenly, Pikachu walks away, surprising Gold, who follows it. Gold is not certain who gave him this stubborn Pikachu. He finds it on the top of a cliff, from where they can see a basketball court. Gold is amazed to see Pokémon actually play basketball. Out of nowhere, a boy comes, explaining the people and Pokémon are celebrating the anniversary of the Ruins of Alph by playing basketball, and wonders if Gold would like to participate. The boy introduces himself as Bugsy, making Gold question if he is a boy, as he introduces himself. Gold admits he does not have the time to play games, but his interest increases when Bugsy mentions the winner will obtain a very rare Pokémon. Bugsy warns him there are powerful opponents, like Takeo, the fire blower, which could harm Bugsy's Bug-type Pokémon. However, he proposes an alliance with Gold, and will permit Gold to keep the prize, to boost his experience. Gold excitedly accepts, intending on winning the tournament. The two face Takeo, who boasts he will win easily, seeing how harmless his opponents are. The rules are to take the ball to the goal, earning two points. The team that has 10 points wins, and considering this is the final match, the winning team will obtain the prize. The match starts, as Pikachu jumps away with the ball. However, Charmeleon uses Flamethrower, burning Pikachu's tail and obtains the ball. Gold claims Takeo is cheating, but is warned by Bugsy that using moves is permitted. Totodile douses Pikachu's fire, while Takeo wins two points. Magmar takes the ball from Bugsy's Metapod, but the ball flies away with Pidgey's Gust attack. Pikachu obtains the ball, and uses Quick Attack, moving fast around and slams the ball, earning its team two points. After a certain amount of time, the teams are evenly numbered, with each team having eight points. Takeo has his Voltorb use Double Team and spread around, overwhelming the opponent's team, and confusing anyone to where the basketball is. Gold realizes they'll never know when the opponent will strike for the goal, but Bugsy has Kakuna and Metapod use String Shot. This creates a web, preventing Voltorb from jumping around. Gold is astounded by this strategy, but wonders where the ball is. Cyndaquil reaches for the goal and throws the ball, but Totodile uses Water Gun, preventing the ball from entering the goal. Takeo is displeased, and Totodile's Water Gun caused the ball to be thrown to the opponent's goal. Gold and Bugsy have earned 10 points, and win the tournament, making Gold hug Bugsy. As the winner is to obtain the Pokémon, Black looks from a spot, intending on stealing the prize Pokémon, if it is strong enough. The Pokémon is Elekid, whom Bugsy notes it is quite rare in the region. Gold is happy to have obtained an Elekid, while Black laments Elekid is a weak Pokémon, and walks away with Chikorita. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters